Cortex and Ripto Get Executed
The police car left the courthouse. On GNN News, Miss Kendra the newsporter began to announce. Miss Kendra: This is Miss Kendra. Today's news as Dr Neo Cortex and Ripto are facing execution. Their last scheme is to make grounded videos out of Crash Bandicoot and Spyro, and they did that. Guy with sunglasses: I would like to see then get fall down into the crocodile pit. Von Clutch, Pasadena Opossum and Willie Wumpa Cheeks were cheering, and Von Clutch and Willie were holding a banner that says "Cortex and Ripto are Going to Die!". Miss Kendra: There are people outside cheering Cortex and Ripto are going to be executed. Moneybags started cheering. Moneybags: Yes! They're all set to die! Everyone was cheering, including Eric and Paul. Sheila and Agent 9 were holding a banner that says "Execute Cortex and Ripto". Mr Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes Shredder No was holding a big note that says "Roses are red, violets are blue, hello again Cortex and Ripto, we all hate you". In jail, Cortex and Ripto were placed in the cell by the angry cop. Cortex and Ripto were crying. Cop: This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink! You'll stay here until the day of your execution. Goodbye forever Cortex and Ripto! The cop walked by. Cortex: This is not fair! I wish I could be escape. Ripto: Me too! I agree Cortex. The cop came back. Cop: Oh no you don't! You can't escape! Also, you have some visitors who want to talk to you. Then the cop left, and Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon came. Crash: Dr Neo Cortex and Ripto, we heard you two are going to be executed. Spyro: That's it! You both are grounded, grounded, grounded forever. Cortex: Crash and Spyro, we are sorry. Ripto: Can you please let us out? Crash: No, we also hope you suffer in jail and I hope and burn in Hell! Spyro: I agree with Crash Bandicoot. Goodbye forever, our archenemies! Then Crash and Spyro left. Cortex: This is going to be torture. Ripto: I agree, this is going to be torture. Later, the cop came, and he opened the cell door. Cop: Come on, Cortex and Ripto! Execution time! Cortex and Ripto came out of the cell and they followed the cop on the way to the crocodile pit. Then Cortex, Ripto and the cop reached the crocodile pit. The cop walked towards Cortex and Ripto. Cop: Any last word? Cortex: I don't want to die! Ripto: Neither do I! Cop: Too bad! I'll kick you both into the crocodile pit. The cop kicked Cortex and Ripto into the crocodile pit. (scary Sound FX) Cortex and Ripto were fed to the crocodiles. The cop felt happy. Cop: They're dead! Brian, David and Kimberly were holding a banner that says "NO MORE CORTEX AND RIPTO". Erika and Zara were holding a banner that says "Farewell, Cortex and Ripto". Miss Kendra's voice: Cortex and Ripto are finally executed. Miss Kendra (in person): They were finally executed for murdering people (especially bandicoots and dragons) and for making bigger temper tantrums! Out of any questions? Newscaster Eric's voice: What will happen to their bodies? Miss Kendra: Their bodies will be taken to graveyard and they will be in Hell. That's all the news for now. This is Miss Kendra, signing off. At the graveyard, Cortex and Ripto's bodies had been placed in the buried, and their graves that respectively say "B.I.H. Dr Neo Cortex" and "B.I.H. Ripto". Crash, Spyro, Aku Aku, Sparx, Coco, Crunch, Hunter, Bianca, Von Clutch, Pasadena, Willie and others (including other Crash Bandicoot characters and Spyro characters) were cheering and celebrating Cortex and Ripto's deaths. Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Crush and Gulp were mourning their masters and Uka Uka was upset about Cortex's death as well as Ripto's death. Meanwhile in Hell, Satan announced to Cortex and Ripto who were crying. Satan: Cortex and Ripto, since you two were dead, I am going to turn you both into ghosts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Cortex and Ripto: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Then Satan turned Cortex and Ripto turned into ghosts. Cortex: Oh no! Ripto and I are ghosts! Ripto: Please! Change me and Cortex back, and can me and Cortex have another chance? Satan: Absolutely not, you will stay as ghosts forever In Hell, and there is no way changing it back. Cortex and Ripto: No! Waaaaaaaaaaa! Satan: Now you will never return to the real world! Then Cortex and Ripto flew away from Satan, as Satan walked away from them. CAST Simon as Dr Neo Cortex Professor as Ripto Kendra as Miss Kendra Young Guy as Guy with sunglasses and Spyro the Dragon Diesel as Moneybags Kidaroo as the Cop Eric as Crash Bandicoot and Newscaster Eric Scary voice as Satan TRIVIA The Stick Figure version of Satan from the few execution videos (including Caillou Gets Executed) and Satan Gets Grounded series appeared in this video. This video is inspired by the 2014 video Caillou Gets Executed. Category:Cortex Gets Grounded Category:Ripto Gets Grounded